creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
It's Gone Now
I live a very quiet life; I only really talk to people on Facebook or at the grocery store I go to. You see, I work at home as a game programmer so I usually don't go out that often. I program small, obscure flash games which usually gains the attention of about a hundred people, but the indie-flash game company I work for pays me good money for the games that I make, even if they're shit, just as long as somebody looks at it. If I'm not programming like I do most of the time, I'm either looking at other sites on the web or heading out to my local grocery store to get food or a drink or something along those lines. So as you can tell, I don't talk that much to people, but I am known as "Gilligan" by the locals around my house, partially because I used to have a dog named Friday, but he has sadly passed two months ago. I also forgot to mention that I don't live near any major roads, I live off of a back road so it's understandable that only about five to six vehicles drive by my driveway everyday. I also must mention that the nearest town is about twelve minutes away from my house, driving that is, walking about doubles that time so I usually take my jeep to get my groceries from the store. About a week ago, I decided to take a break from programming my next non-working pile of shit to go and get an Arizona tea. I grab one of my flannels from my closet before heading towards the door, but right before I was about to leave, I noticed something just at the edge of my yard through the small window on my door. It looked like a small pine tree with no needles, and I honestly thought it was just that. So without further hesitation, I opened my door and stepped outside; but right as my foot touched the ground, this thing comes charging from its spot straight towards me. Now, I bet you're thinking I'd run to my car and get the fuck out of there right then, but my car was about ten feet away from me and this thing would have beaten me to the car before I could take five steps. I didn't move at first, the creature's speed was astounding to me, especially considering the fact that its legs were as big as a flashlight's handle, I was so intrigued as to how its legs weren't snapping apart with each step. I was brought back to reality with a sharp pain in my right torso, this was accompanied by the lovely image of the creature right in front of me. The head of the creature was connected right to the body, no neck at all, the head just looked like a bump on top of the body. If it wasn't for two, barely noticeable eyes. The arms and legs were very thin, as I have explained before and coupled with the brownish color of the creature's skin, it made it look like a tree, just like I had mentioned previously. The body was about the width of a small coffee table and was nearly non proportional with its arms and legs. I quickly hit the creature in its head and ran into my house, I'm surprised I could open and close the door before it got in. But once inside, it started hitting the door with such force that I thought it was surely going to break off its hinges, thank God it didn't. After calming down as much as one could do in this situation, I realize that the pain in my torso, although still present, had toned down only in the slightest. I walk up towards the bathroom to see what the pain was. Once inside the small, windowless room, I take off my flannel to see a gash where the creature had cut me; it had some girth, but it was not deep. I was bleeding quite a lot, so without hesitation, I quickly busted out the hydrogen peroxide and cleaned out my wound as fast as I could. Needless to say, it hurt like a motherfucker, but that didn't prevent me from carrying on with tending to it. I am not willing to sew myself up, so I put a couple of gauze pads over it and secured them with some medical tape. I then proceeded to carefully walk into my bedroom, the pain was really starting to kick in now that the adrenaline in my body was fading and I couldn't walk faster than a slow hobble. Once I enter my room, I sit down to try and steady myself and try to realize what just fucking happened. It took me maybe ten to twenty minutes to finally calm down and come to grips with my situation. So, I have a slashed open side, a creature who is currently banging on my door, and if it remains there, then I have no access to food outside of my refrigerator which was getting low to begin with. I ended up passing out on my bed due to blood loss. I must've slept for nearly a day because whenever I woke up, my throat was so parched and my stomach felt emptier than it had ever been. I go to stand and my legs nearly gave way beneath me, it made the journey to the kitchen pretty difficult, but it was worth it. Once in the kitchen, I tore the freezer door from its place of rest and grabbed as much food that I could eat right away and I dug into it like a lion digs into a zebra. About halfway through my meal, I realized that the banging had stopped. After finishing the feast of bologna and leftover catfish, I head over to the door and look out the window. The creature was still there, needless to say, but it looked like it was hanging on my door; it seemed to position itself to hang off away from my door, its hands and feet were just above and below the window, the position it was in seemed to put a little space between itself and the door. The creature didn't move at all, as if it was a statue or a sculpture. I slam my hand on the door out of anger which causes the creature to explode into a violent frenzy, slamming its hands into the door, kicking it, slashing at it with something that looks like a shiv fashioned out of a tree branch, it actually blended in with his arm rather well. I backed up from the door and walk back into the kitchen to survey what food I had left. After seeing what rations were left over, I try and go through my options; my options were: Call 911, try to sneak out through the back door, try to fight it with my grandfather's gun, or starve to death. I decided to try 911 first, seeing as it was the most logical idea. I walked up to my room and located my phone as quick as I could. The search was short, but so was the relief, my phone was out of battery. Nearly right after I plugged my phone into the charger, the power to the entire house went out, oh fuck. I then heard banging and a whole lot of racket and I knew it was that shithead messing with my power line. I have seen way too many horror movies to know to have my fusebox inside instead of outside for obvious reasons, so the only thing that could be happening was that the thing was fucking with the powerline outside. I looked out the window to see my yard in a damn mess. Shit was all over the place, the powerline was cut and it was dangling over my driveway, but that fucking thing dug up the grave of my dog and tore his rotting body apart. I threw up over the door right there, I then fell back and passed out again. Two days passed and my sanity was starting to take a nosedive. I needed to do something and I needed to do it quick. At this point, I was out of fresh food, it was hot as Hell, my wound was starting to hurt real bad, and that thing only stopped banging on my door once in a span of two fucking days. I think it's safe to say that I was pissed and was starting to go dizzy from hunger and probably an infected wound. But as I got up from my bed, the banging stopped. It went completely silent. For the first time in my life, I was thankful for silence. I quickly go downstairs, I was wanting to blast this motherfucker away while he was silent, I didn't want him to be banging on my house when he gets laid out. I go down to my basement and grab my grandfather's gun, a Marlin 1985, and I stormed back up those stairs to my front door, prepared to face this stick fuck. I chambered a round and flung open my door to find nothing. The creature wasn't there, it wasn't in my yard or at the end of my driveway, it was simply gone. I took no time dicking around and I bolted to my jeep. I was so tired and hungry, not to mention that I needed a doctor. I got into my jeep and settled down for a second, I rest the gun beside my legs on the floorboard, just in case I spotted the nasty son of a bitch again. I pulled the key out of the cup holder and turned the car on. I looked to my left to notice the window down and I immediately slam the controls to roll it up, but the controls made a whirring sound as if it was already rolled up. It was also around now when I felt the glass shards in my seat and also when I heard it to my right. The thing was tucked away in the floorboard of the passenger seat, it unfolded itself, and I literally mean it un-fucking-folded itself into a sitting position to where it was sitting right next to me. Me and it just sat there, not moving or saying anything. I slowly reached down for the gun and it freaked out again, it cut my shoulder and arm before I can grab the gun and blast it in its stupid, fucked-up face, the recoil and the angle I had to shoot it at made the gash hurt even more. There was no blood, there were bits of its head that flew against the window, but none of it smeared or stuck to it. That was the end to my three-day nightmare, the end to that ghastly motherfucker. I left my jeep and made the twenty four minute walk to town. I got a doctor, food, and the Arizona Tea I wanted. Once I returned back to my home, I began the tiring work of cleaning up after the creature, the worst part was having to re-bury my dog. And then it got down to the part that I saved for last, burying its corpse. I went over to my jeep to find that the creature was nowhere to be seen, I scanned around for it and it had completely disappeared, it even picked up the bits of its head that flew all over my jeep. I think it's safe to say, it's gone now. Category:Monsters